Lovestruck
by Cynnominstarr
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you hate places like this... Your Bro obviously picked the most ironic place he could think of for you to spend a Saturday night- a gay singles' club.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Your name is Dave Strider** and you hate places like this. The artificial smoke from the smoke machines lies thickly in the air and makes you feel like choking. Primary color lights flash on in a set pattern to shitty pop music that plays in the background. Your Bro obviously picked the most ironic place he could think of for you to spend a Saturday night- a gay singles' club. First thing first, you are definitely not gay despite your Bro's constant offers to hook you up with a relative of his boyfriend. You think his name is Jeff or Justin… no it was John definitely. However, you are single, so you didn't want to turn down an offer to go out. Although, you wish you had because you're on your second rum and coke and feeling pretty miserable.

You look over to the dance floor and see Bro and his boyfriend, Jake pretty much sucking each other's faces off. Sometimes you wonder if a person can suffocate from making out too hard, but the way they're going at it you're pretty sure it could happen. Once Jake slips his hand into Bro's back pants pocket you suddenly feel nauseous and step out for some fresh air.

You're in the shitty part of LA where you can't go a block without finding someone sleeping in their own vomit on the side of the road, but you decide not to let that bother you because something or rather someone catches your eye. You can't help but stare because this chick has a weird quality to her that seems to contradict everything that society and porn has told you to want. She's pretty average looking as she leaps out of her car and runs towards the club door in 5 inch heels. You know this isn't the girl you'd normally give two shits about, but somehow even the way she trips and falls flat on her face is enticing.

**Your name is Jade Harley** and you are incredibly late for work! You can't believe that you fell asleep and your rotten roommate, Rose, didn't wake you up. Apparently writing fanfiction about wizards is a serious process that involves her undivided attention and bluh bluh bluh bluh. You stopped listening at that point. You're more worried, however, about what you're boss is going to say. You really respect him for building this club for gay singles, such as he was. He tells you though that he secretly likes to see relationships form, which is why, you suppose, he watches so many Romantic Comedies. He has really strange ideas about relationships though and you love to hear him talk about it. As you pull up to the only parking lot close, which is a block away, to the club you check the clock and realize that you are- oh no! At least an hour late!

Quickly you exit your car and begin running in your new heels that your boss requires you to wear. You find that running in them is a lot harder than you expected though because right as you make a final bound for the door, your inexperienced feet cause you to make a dorky tumble into the disgusting gum caked pavement.

"Oh shit! Are you ok?" a voice call from above you, but you can't turn to look at him yet

"Ermm yeah. Just give me a sec." you feel like you're on the brink of consciousness right about now, but suddenly the fact that you're late seems to pop immediately into your head. This prompts you to try to sit up, but the task seems a bit difficult at the moment.

"Uh do you need help? I can get help or something."

"No I think I'll be okay. I'm just really late for work" Maybe saying this to yourself will help you believe it, because your head is spinning as you shakily make yourself sit up. As you start to tip over the mystery voice guy catches you. You let out a little embarrassed laugh.

"Um, okay." Now that you're in an upright position you can finally see the mystery guy. He's extremely pale and skinny with light blond hair that brushes the top of his aviator shades. You can't help but flush when you realize that he has his arms around you supporting you from having a subsequent fall. You feel incredibly attracted to him and suddenly very hot against his the t-shirt he's wearing.

"Uh I guess I will be going inside now" you rush to say and break away from his slim arms. You wish you hadn't though because something about him seemed almost too comfortable for him being a stranger. You collect the things you dropped and head for the door slowly. He opens it for you and you both walk inside.

The sights and sounds greet you with their familiarity and simplicity. You see your boss talking to an attractive guy and suddenly your heart drops. He's noticed your late entrance and you can see his mood switch from calm to the extreme anger only he is capable of.

"Harley! Where the fuck have you been!" He firmly states.

"Sorry Karkat! I fell asleep and Rose forgot to wake me up."

"Is that the truth Harley?"

"Yeah man. She was running to get here and totally ate it like a minute ago. Maybe you should cut her some slack" Mystery Guy says in a calm manner.

"I knew you were clumsy, but I can't have my employees oversleeping and injuring themselves. Just go to the fucking bar and try not to break anything else"

You feel a bit relieved to say the least. Lucky in fact, that this strange guy pretty much just saved your butt and you don't even know his name.

"Uh I'm Jade by the way. Sorry for all of that" you frown as you say the last part.

"Oh no problem. My name is Dave" He leans nonchalantly against the bar before taking a seat.

"Would you like a drink, Dave?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Your name is Dirk Strider **and you may possibly be in love with the guy you are currently intensely making out with. He's wrapped his arms tightly against your stomach and is pretty much assaulting your tongue with his own. You try to let him lead because your just that fucking charitable. But seriously, you're almost certain this kid has little to no experience kissing besides what he did to his pillow at night. You guess there aren't many dudes to practice with in the middle of Buttfuck-Nowhere, Pacific Ocean. It's ok in your mind, though because he's really sweet and just the guy that usually is too embarrassed to talk to you. That really wasn't the case with Jake though. He seemed to have no social boundaries at all. From the day you found him basically living inside a dirty ass public park, he's taken to you completely. Just like that. It surprised you a little bit to say the least. One moment you asked him for coffee and the next he's asking to live with you. You weren't sure what to think exactly, but you really can't turn this kid down. He's got the largest fucking green eyes that seem to be perpetually filled with tears when he doesn't get what he wants.

You realize that you mind has been wandering because suddenly Jake's groping your ass and trying to get you to respond to his overly eager lips. You idle for a few more seconds, which prompts him to pull away.

"Is there something wrong, Dirk" he says in his fucking adorable accent

"Uh no, not really. Just… Uh.. It's not as private as I'd hoped for tonight" you retort. This isn't too far from the truth. In all honesty, you just wanted to make Dave uncomfortable here. Wait a sec. Where did that fucker go anyways?

** "**Oh that's perfectly fine. Shall we move the festivities elsewhere?"

"Uh yeah. Do you want to go back to the apartment maybe?"

"Sure Dirk! That sounds excellent! What about Dave though?" you check around a bit and see him talking to a chick outside. Eh he can go home with her tonight. You think you've seen her work here before anyways, so she probably has car or something.

"He'll be fine. I trust him"

You smile a bit at this thought. Neither of you have gotten any in a while. You've been waiting to fuck Jake pretty much since you met him, but you've been restraining yourself. You didn't want to mentally scar him. Believe it or not, you actually find yourself caring for him more than you usually care for your boyfriends. In fact, you don't really remember having too many of them. Most of the time, when you were horny, you found someone to fuck and then you were fine for a couple of weeks. You thought the system worked pretty well. You felt a little more obligated to Jake though because you're pretty much the only human relationship he has at the moment.

You reach the door of your shitty apartment before you realize. Did you zone out for that long? You fumble with the keys a bit before letting Jake in. He turns on the light to reveal your messy living room with multiple gaming systems and clothes thrown haphazardly thrown around. He never seemed to mind though. Jake plops himself on his usual spot on the couch.

"Erm, I guess I never asked this before but… uh Jake are you a virgin" You say with a shaky tone. You've never had to ask a guy this before, but you really don't want to hurt him if it's his first time.

"Uh… yeah I guess it his heh heh" you can tell he's pretty nervous at this point.

"You can say no if you want to. I don't want to be a rapist or nothing" You can feel your cheeks flush at that last part.

"No. I'm ready to take on any adventure!" He suddenly regains his confidence and has a certain devious quality about him.

"Alright then. Let's get this started then"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Your name is Dave Strider **and you've been staring at this girl for too long. God her eyes are green. Green might be your fucking new favorite color from now on. She's been talking non-stop for pretty much the whole night with a few occasional breaks to get other people drinks and stuff. For some reason, this doesn't really seem to bother you though. It's actually kind of nice. You're use to people being intimidated by your extreme sexiness. Or at least that's what you tell yourself. They probably just assume by association you and your brother both pitch for the same team. Sure you had a few girlfriends in highschool, but you were pretty bad at relationships. You played the cool guy too hard. Eventually all of them tired of that shit. Girls actually want you to show emotion and tell them what you are thinking about. Pretty much exactly the opposite of what Bro taught you. You think that he was trying to sabotage your relationships with girls so you would be more like him. You realized some time ago that you really don't like penis. Like not at all…

"So what do you think, Dave?" Jade says, her eyes pleading for a response.

"I didn't hear what you said. The music is kind of loud," You figure you can only use that line once a night, but it seems to have saved your ass just now.

"Oh, I was just saying that my shift is over. I was wondering if you were going to go home or…"

"Let me check. I think my Bro just went home with his boyfriend. If they did I kinda don't want to be anywhere near there,"

You check your iPhone and sure enough you see a text that says: " The probe is in the plush rump" Oh god he is so gross. You gag a bit at that statement. Bro only uses that specific phrase if he's getting laid and doesn't want you to walk in on the "fun".

"Erm yeah, can I maybe crash at your place for the night? I sort of don't have anywhere else to go," You bite your lip a little nervously. Usually in these situations you can find a random horny chick to go home with, but Jade doesn't really seem like the type to…

"Yeah, sure. I understand. Rose will probably have someone over too," Even in the dim light you can tell she's flushing a little bit, a smile pulling at her lips. She grabs her stuff and you are on your way to her car.

**Your name is Jade Harley** and guy you met a few hours ago is currently in your car. You should be freaking out right about now. However, you are driving with a really hot guy in your car and you really don't want to mess this up. Especially after endlessly talking to him at the bar. You are pretty sure he wasn't paying attention to it at all. It wouldn't surprise you.

After driving for a bit in silence you finally reach your condo. Before you know it he's opening your door. You're pretty sure that he didn't even get out of car, much less have time to get around to open your door. He's got ninja skills. You need to watch out for that. You both proceed through the door. It's dark inside with only the soft, white glow of the TV to guide your way through the living room. Upon further inspection you see Rose and her Troll girlfriend Kanya. Since the Troll species assimilated in Earth society a few decades back, it really isn't too uncommon to see interspecies couples. Most of those who came to Earth were refugees of a genocide type ordeal, so you've heard. Many were granted citizenship by the US government and some, like Karkat, have even made a decent living.

Both of them are asleep on the couch. They look so cute and you try not to wake them while leading Dave to the kitchen, which is in a separate part of the house. Once there, he comfortably takes a seat on one of your mismatched dining room chairs. You sit next to him and rest your head on your hand.

"What do we do now? I don't want to wake Kanya and Rose," You whisper and then pout.

"Something I've been waiting to do all night," He whispers seductively in your ear.

He turns your face to his and kisses you softly on the lips. He lingers there for a moment before moving his hands to your neck. Chills erupt all over your body. He's now moving his lips in a rhythmic fashion, to which you respond. It's been a pretty long dry spell for you. Although you tend not to dwell on it, the last person to kiss you was a Troll named Tavros. You didn't care for him much though. He was clumsy and inexperience, whereas Dave's lips knew exactly where they were going. You move your hands through his sandy blond hair and begin to respond with more urgency. He opens your mouth easily and slips his tongue in to mingle with yours. This continues for a few minutes until you both begin to slow, savoring each touch. You like the breaks between kisses the best. It allows you to get lost in your feelings. You're feeling flushed and wonderful. His kisses are addictive.

The lights flip on from the living room and you hear Rose saying goodbye to Kanya. You hate when Rose comes in on your dates because you can tell that she's secretly judging you even when she says she isn't.

"Do you want to…" You say dreamily.

"Yeah," He responds and you both move towards the bedroom.

You reach the bedroom without a moment's hesitation. You both end up on your bed without really thinking about anything. You both resume your make out session. Now you can tell his hands have moved towards your shirt hem. Quickly you remove your glasses because fuck being able to see. Dave blur removes your shirt and even though you can't see, you can tell he's looking at your chest. You move to a position on your knees around his legs, facing him. His hands move to your hips and his lips go to your neck. They bite your tender skin leaving it warm wherever he touched. You lock lips with him once again until you feel his phone buzzing in his pocket. You dismount him and sit next to him while he checks it. Even though you can't see very well, you can see his brows knitting above his shades.

"Is something wrong?" You ask innocently

"Yeah it's Bro. He seems upset about something. Do you mind if I go? It looks serious," He says with a noticeable frown. "Can I get your number too?"

"Sure," You say with a little disappointment. Things were just getting interesting. Oh well, at least this probably won't be last time you see him. This last thought replaces the disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**About 22 years ago, your name was Roxy Lalonde, **and you were a horny, drunk 16 year old who was invited to go to an exclusive "seniors only" graduation party. Wait that first part sounds a little confusing even to you and this is your nostalgic stumble down memory lane after downing an entire bottle of $5 merlot. You still are Roxy Lalonde, but the Roxy you would like to be for this story is the one from 22 years ago.

Be the other Roxy

**You are now the other Roxy** and as previously mentioned, you're already drunk before arriving to the biggest party of the year. From all the hype you'd heard in the locker room, it was going to be the epitome of underage drinking and sex. Sounds like your kind of party. Your now ex, senior boyfriend had given you the address. That was the only reason you'd gone out with him in the first place. You were a bit nervous to come actually, so you'd taken shots before going to calm your nerves. You think your personality is better when doused in alcohol anyways.

You had a friend, Jane, drive you there because you didn't want to die like in the "Above the Influence" commercials that played on MTV. Jane is your best friend and pretty much the only one who puts up with your drunken, horny, angsty self. She was going to graduate next year. When the realization had hit you, you cried more than when your first cat died. She normally didn't go to house parties like this, but you'd convinced her when you said that her crush would be there. You weren't sure if he was or wasn't, but Jane and you agreed that it was worth the gamble. She was a little quiet tonight. You guess she was nervous too. You'd arrived to the house, but Jane picked the street over to park her car. Damnit, you hate when she did this. Her car was a used 2000 Civic that her dad had gotten for her, but she treated it like a goddamn BMW.

"Janey, your car isn't going to get fuckin stolen. You're gonna make me walk over there in my 7 inch fuck-me pumps? If I break my ankle you're paying for it," You start to ramble.

"Hey, my car my rules Ro-Lol," she says while smirking.

"Whatevs, just tell me where I'm walking, k?" You try to make sure you sound serious for that part because you really are scared that you're going to fall.

"Sure, what are besties for? I'd never let you fall on your drunk ass unless it was in front of a large group of people,"

"Right, cus that's fuckin comedy gold, and you can't let that shit go?"

"Of course,"

The house is definitely only about 100 feet away. It's a two story typical suburban type deal. Probably had five bedrooms and pool judging by the size. The outside was lighted by several multicolored lanterns, but the lights from inside glowed through the window panes. A low bass was pulsating, you could feel it in your chest already. You take one last breath of fresh, cool evening air and adjust your skin tight leather dress. You open the door slowly because you could already tell it was packed and you didn't want to make that kind of entrance. Jane's following closely behind, grabbing onto the string of your blue purse. You turn around and smile at her, she looks like you've just entered an insane asylum or something. Sheer terror is peeking through her obviously fake smile. It's the smile she gives you when you tell her in explicit detail your sexual fantasies. You both push past the crowd of sweaty drunk senior males who are looking at you both like you're a piece of fresh lady meat. That metaphor didn't make sense, but hell they weren't giving you Romantic courting stares. You push past them and don't make a fuss about it. You find yourself by the door to the backyard soon enough, away from the blasting music and general stuffiness of the room. Outside is where the beer keg is anyways. You grab two cups; one for you and one for Jane to pretend to drink. You both find somewhere to sit when you spot a guy you sit behind in English, Dirk. A Troll you've never seen before is occupying his attention. The dude looks pretty strange: white, pin-straight hair, odd green suit, and red eyes. Dirk is visibly uncomfortable so you saunter over there. Roxy to the fucking rescue.

"Heeyyyy, Dirk. I didn't know you were gonna be here," You shout from across the lawn. Dirk looks up with a pitiful expression, so you can tell he heard you, but he continues to listen to the troll with a painful expression. Upon further examination you see the troll is pretty much clawing at Dirk's wrist whenever he shifts away.

"... So as I was getting too, and provided the many logical reasons, I propose you become my matesprite and I shall be your "Boyfriend,"" The Troll ends what seemed like the longest date proposal in the universe.

"Erm, that sounds great and all, but how do I put this? I'm not attracted to males," He looks visibly terrified. You sit in the chair next to him to get a better view of this dramatic rejection.

"Oh yeah, you just fucking make out with guys behind the school gym for shits and giggles then. You couldn't raise your bone bulge with a female present if your life depended on it" He scoffed.

"Yeah, don't fucking believe me? Witness this then," He shouts as he turns and suddenly he's grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you in to his own face.

Much to your surprise, he's moving his lips against yours with crushing force. One of his hands is tangled in a lock of your hair and the other is cupping your left breast. Your mind is trying to keep up, but the vodka you'd drunk earlier is making cognition a bit difficult at the moment. So, you keep the façade up and really give this Troll dick what he wants to see. You dig your long acrylics into the back of Dirks neck and open your mouth fully for him to explore. You're giving the loudest sighs you can while attempting to sound natural. He leaves your mouth to work on leaving marks on your neck. You look up and see that most everyone is staring at you two including Jane, but at this point you've run out of fucks to give. The look on the Troll guy's face is fucking priceless. His cheeks are flushed vibrantly red and his mouth is wide open in true terror. As a response to this, you start giving your best pornstar moans, which make him visibly more upset.

"Oh baby I like it when you moan," Says Dirk keeping a pokerface behind his pointy anime shades. You can tell he's trying not to laugh.

"You wanna continue this somewhere private?" You whisper loudly by his ear and then nibble it softly.

He literally sweeps you off your feet and carries you bridal style across the patio and into the loud house where he sets you down. He pulls ahead and grabs your hand to guide you to a hallway. The air smells like weed and sex in the tight dimly light space. He leads you into a room in which the door has been left open. He swiftly removes the skinny black tie he'd been wearing and ties it to the door knob before closing it. You kick off your heels and join him to sit on the bed. He's got his head in his hands and rubbing his temples with his long fingers. You put your arm on his back and start rubbing in a comforting motion. He's still got the shades on, but you can see the corners of his mouth turn down.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Nah, I just don't want to go back," He mutters while staring at the expensive plush white carpet. You chose to stare at the paintings on the wall. This is obviously a guest bedroom, judging by the non-offensive, bland décor. Mostly flower paintings, the bed spread is white with tiny flowers. The bed itself looks like it's never been slept in and it probably hasn't with the exclusion crazy teen one night stands. A few moments pass in silence like this. You wonder why you even went with him into this place if he wasn't going to put out.

"If this isn't going anywhere, than I'm gonna find Janey. Make sure she's not in any trouble or nothing," You speak quietly.

"No, don't go," He grabs your wrist when you get up to go. You sit down once more.

"Isn't what that guy said back there true? I really thought you were gay until just then," You spit out. You weren't leaving without an answer anyways.

"It's true… All of it. I dunno, I guess I'm really bad at rejectin people," He sits up and moves his hand to the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm not a therapist or nothin, but that's pretty messed up, rejectin a nice guy by making out with someone you don't even want to,"

"Says the 16 year old drunk girl who moans like a pornstar?" He chuckles

"Hey, I'm not thaaat drunk," You laugh along with him "I'm still conscious ain't I?" The laughing dies down and you realize that you're both staring at each other for a time.

"You know, I've never really had sex with a female before,'

"Honey, I can tell. You're still referin to us chicks as 'females'. Do you wanna try?"

"I guess I gotta at least once. See what I'm missin,"

"That's what I was hopin you'd say," You whisper in his ear.

Several awkward moments of undressing later, he's on top of you, grunting softly as he thrusts. Your faces are only a few inches apart and you can feel his breath on your face. Oh god, he still has those ridiculous shades on. Maybe that's a thing that guys like better, you wonder. No, back focusing on sex. You're trying to focus on the sensation which is usually amazing to you, but you're just not in to it. You can tell that he's not really into it either. Usually you can make guys sweat and scream your name, but you just can't get over his lack-luster thrusting and the weird expression he's giving you. His face looks like he's just shoved his dick into a bucket of vomit or something. It's making you nervous and you aren't even turned on anymore. You let him try to finish, but it's taking motherfucking forever. This was an embarrassing mistake obviously. After what seems like an hour you finally feel him come inside you. Neither of you had a condom because you are both retarded teens at this point. He gets off you and plops down by your side. You get off the bed to go clean up and get dressed in the bathroom. You take a quick shower because you don't want him to see your tears. You really don't know why you're crying, but you suspect that you'd never really had a bad experience with sex until now. You weren't use to it. You let the hot water run over your overly straightened platinum hair and suddenly couldn't stand, so you sat down. You sat for a long time and let the water wash over you until it turned ice cold. God, were you vain. You dry off, suddenly numb, and pull your hair up. The black leather dress you'd been wearing feels tight against your still wet skin, but as uncomfortable as it might be, you just want to get the fuck out of there. You slip your shoes on as silently as possible; Dirk is still laying in the same spot. You step over his leather looking jeans and head out the door.

"You leaving?" He asks.

"Yup, I gotta get back to Jane," You mutter.

"D'you want my number,"

"Nah, I'll see you next year," You didn't hear what he said next because you had already closed the door.

Soon enough you found Jane inside, she was petting the cat in the corner. You grab her hand and rush for the door. The party seems muffled now as you make your exit. Once outside, Jane looks visibly relieved; she probably wasn't having a great time either. You silently make your way to the Civic and Jane doesn't ask you any questions. She just drops you off at your apartment. You turned down her offer to sleepover at her house, the notion of cake was really turning your stomach.

That was the last time you would ever talk to Dirk Strider because he moved before the school year started. You assumed that was what he was trying to tell you when you left that night. Around the time you found this out, you also started feeling strange. After the first missed period, you took a test, which turned out positive. You were so scared and embarrassed you didn't try to contact him at all. You kept the baby, to this day you aren't sure why. You named her Rose. That was 21 years and 3 months ago though. You still like to remember that night though in the hope that you'll find Dirk one day. Maybe then you won't be so alone.

**Current Roxy, go outside and stare into the night nostalgically **

You back out of your apartment to a sound of distress. It's a man, late 30's, blond hair and tears are falling down behind his pointy anime shades.

"You're out of booze or ice cream. Don't worry, I have both," You smile slyly to the sobbing boy.


End file.
